Sex, Jealousy and other wonderful things
by mAngaLoVer2015
Summary: WARNING!: rated T  for older people!   The title says it all! :D


"Lucy" Natsu whispered as he caressed her cheek. Slowly he brushed his lips against hers. The kiss started out soft and delicate and then more intense, more wanting.  
>He lowered her down upon the bed using one of his legs to separate her own. The rhythm of they're hearts filled the space around them like an upbeat song. Natsu trailed his hand across the young mages exposed skin, smiling when he felt her ripple of pleasure beneath his palm. He hooked his thumb through her tightly fitted jeans, his breathe catching when he feels the lace of her lingera. Slowly he began to unbutton Lucy's blouse as she began pulling at his. The need to have the other was almost intoxicating as they removed their clothing until only a small amount of underwear separated them. After a few more minutes not even that was there.<p>

Natsu looked down at Lucy, his heart squeezing at the sight. The moon illuminated her naked body making her glow like an angel. Natsu's angel.  
>He loved everything about her. He loved the way her hair fell carelessly around her face, the way she gasped for air as if he had stolen her breathe away, but mostly because he knew she loved him back.<br>"Are you sure You want this?" He breathed as he lowered his face into the nape of her neck, taking in her scent. He felt her answer before he heard it.  
>"Ive been ready for awhile now." She replied kissing his broad shoulder. Gingerly, he began to brush his lips against her jaw line making his way up to her lips where he fell into a kiss that left both of them out of breathe. Lucy let her hands travel across his lean torso,over his strong arms and, finally, gently placed them on either sides of his face. "I'm ready" She said as she closed her eyes letting herself fall into this moment.<p>

The pain that spread through the middle of her legs made Lucy gasp. "Lucy" She heard Natsu whisper as he leaned in closer to her ear. "Is it painful?" She heard the worriness in his voice and a small smile spread across her lips. "Yes" She sighed happily "But it's a good kind of hurt." Natsu laughed softly and began a steady rhythm that was comfortable for her. His warm breath came in heavy as sweat began to trail down his lean body and onto her. "Natsu" Lucy moaned as her toes crinkled in pleasure. The moon shone upon the two of them now, illuminating their love. Their hearts still played the now familiar song in unison as they shared what was their purity. This was their night and no one else' s.

Later that night when Lucy was about to drift off into a blissful sleep in Natsus arms, he whispered in her ear "I love you." She fell asleep dreaming about flames that were trapped in her heart.

* * *

><p>Next Morning<p>

Lucy's Pov

I laughed quietly to myself as I began my walk towards the guild. I knew there was a goofy grin on my face, but I couldnt help myself. I mean, come on, how could I?

Last night left me giddy and full of butterflies. The feel of his skin next to mine, the smell of his scent filling my senses, they were all so overwhelming I was surprised my heart didnt burst.

I remember everything so clearly. His thrumming heart, his strong hands curling around my waist, the words of love he whispered in my ear, the feeling of being pressed up against his warm skin, they were all the things that made it so hard to get out of bed this morning.

When I woke up I couldn't help but feel disappointed that the night had ended, but when I looked over at Natsu's smiling face I knew that it didnt matter. He was here with me twirling my hair between his long fingers.

Another giggle escaped my lips before I could stop myself.

"Looks like someone had a goodnight." I spun around startled that I wasn't alone. Gray walked casually towards me with his hands tucked in his pockets. "What happened?" A warm blush crept across my cheeks as I turned away so he wouldn't see. I could feel his eyes on me, but I still didnt know if I could tell him. Or anyone. '_Why the hell didnt I ask Natsu if I could make this public?' _I kicked myself mentally.

"It's all right. I'm sure whatever it was it has something to do with girly stuff, right?" He smiled playfully.

I nodded my head slowly. In a way that _was_ true.

"Anyways" he added "I was actually looking for you." He nervously glanced away. At first I thought something else had cought his attention, but I noticed the increasing blush that spread across his cheeks. I stared in disbelief.

"I was wondering, if you don't have anything planned for tonight would you wanna go eat with me?" This time when he spoke he didnt break eye contact, making me squirm under the pressure of his question. A million thoughts went through my head. _'I should just tell him no, I mean, I'm with Natsu' 'But if I do and if he suspects that Natsu and I are a couple, what if Natsu didnt want him to know?' 'Wait. I'll just tell him I'm busy'_

_"_Sure. I'll be there" The words came out before I realized what I said " I mean!" I blurted "As friends of course." I tried to look him in the eye, but he refused to.

He ran his hand through his thick black hair taking in this information. " Yeah, as friends. Of course. Why would it be any other way?" He said frustrately more to himself then to me. I shook my head, not comfortable with having Gray so vulnerable.

" I'm not really into dating these days." I whispered, not understanding why in the world I just said that.

The smile that spread across his face was like a fist to the gut. "Okay. Kool. Meet me after you get done at the giuld."  
>I waved. <em>' Were just going as friends' <em>I thought, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that I did something wrong.

* * *

><p>At the Guild<p>

'Okay, so far so good' I made my way up to where Marijane was drying a cup and sat on a stool. For some reason it felt like everyone was staring at me. When I arrived, the guild had been in it's usual uproar, but as soon as I steped through the door the room quieted down.

"Congrats Lucy!" One of the guys yelled " I knew it was gonna happen for sometime now!" Someone else bellowed. I tried to act casual, as if I had no clue what they were talking about. Even so, I couldnt stop the rising heat that had crept across my face.

As if it couldnt get any worse, a hand comes down on my shoulder. When I turned around I was face to face with Erza. 'Oh shit!'

"Hey Erza!" I said cheerfully. She didnt buy it.

"Is it true?" She asked her hand tightening "Is it true you and Natsu did _it. _" I could practically feel my jaw drop. Why the hell should I hide it? It's not like we did something bad. What we did was anything but wrong.

"Yes we di-" Before I could finish my sentence I was being pulled into a crushing hug.

"What in the world did you do to deserve that _boy" _She said with mock tears, patting my head. With that, the space around us was filled with laughter and playful remarks about Natsu. I was just about to make one of my own jokes, when I was being pulled into someone else's arms.

" Stop bullying Lucy." Even hearing his voice brought goose bumps to my skin. " If you have anything to say you can say it to me."  
>Natsu laughed wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. It felt like I had my heart on overload as it raced along with my pulse.<p>

" We werent bullying Lucy." Erza smirked " We were talking about you." She grabed my hand and pulled me back on her side.

Natsu played hurt. " Why I cant believe it. Me?" He placed his hand over his heart as if he had been shot. " I guess I'll just take my things and be on my way then." He winked at me as he reached for my hand. Erza smacked him away.

" That you should fellow sir." She said putting on a medieval accent. Natsu tried his best to hold back his laughter. Of course I couldnt.

"Hmmm, it seems we amuse the beautiful Lady." Natsu smiled at me. I'm sure the goofy grin on my face looks, well, goofy. He held his hand out as if to take it. I reached out, but Erza stopped me _again._ I jutted out my lip in a pouting gesture. She smiled and shook her head.

" Well well. It looks like we have something you want." She looked around at the guild members. " What should we make him do to get it?" She said raising an eyebrow at Natsu.

He growled softly.

Erza clucked her tongue. "I know! We'll make you-" As she spoke Natsu grabbed me up and jumped onto a nearby table. Erza crossed her arms and chuckled. I shook my head in disbelief and smiled. Natsu held our hands toward the sky and took a deep breathe.

" LUCY IS MINE AND NO ONE ELSE'S!' He roared as his grin stretched from ear to ear. I blushed deeply and was about to tell him to stop shouting when he pulled me into a long kiss. The crowd erupted into cheers. It was loud and ear deafening, so when I heard the glass shatter I was surprised.

Gray stood alone in a corner holding the remains of what used to be his glass. I could even see the blood that trailed off his hand. The look on his face was a mix between disbelief and anger that made my stomach hurt. Natsu noticed this too. He looked back and forth between gray and I as if he missed something.

" Watch it Gray! You clutz!" Someone shouted and was followed by more laughter oblivious to the actual scene. I watched as he stormed out not sure to what I was suppose to do. I bit my lip nervously.

Natsu lifted my face back up to his. He stared at me until I had to look away. Why do I feel so bad?

"I gotta go for awhile." I said as I hopped down and ran after Gray. My heart felt like it was full of lead as I walked away from Natsu, but I had to do something.

**Late noon**

_'Goddammit! Where the hell is he? I know this is my fault, but for peat's sake couldn't he at least make himself easier to find? uhhhhhhhh!'_

I sank to the ground my feet to hurt to walk any farther. Where was I anyways? With a quick glance at my surroundings I smiled. The sun was just setting so the sight in front of me took my breathe away. I was on a cliff overlooking the town below. I watched as people began closing up their shops and hustling home to their families.

I sighed. I wish Natsu could be here.

"Lucy." The sound made me jump.

" Hey Gray" I said smiling up at him. The sun hit him just right as he ran his hand through his dark hair. I patted the ground near me.

He hesitated for a moment, but figured that it wasn't worth fighting. Together we sat in silence looking out over the horizon.

" Why didn't you just tell me?" He asked, his brow furrowing. I shook my head.

"I dont really know. I thought it was because I didnt know if we were going public or not." He raised an eyebrow.

" I mean, Natsu and I." I added a blush staining my cheeks. He frowned.

" So. Why him and not someone else?" He asked. I shook my head again smiling softly.

" Have you ever heard that saying 'You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams?'  
>He looked at me and sighed.<p>

" I haven't, but I think I understand what you mean."

I laughed. " Well, that's how I feel with Natsu."

Gray stood up automatically. He lifted me up and pulled me towards his chest. Everything around us went dead silent as I listened to the beating of his heart. "Do you hear that?" He murmured. I nodded my head. "As long as i'm alive this heart will only beat for you."

I didn't know what to say. " I don't know what to say." I repeated out loud.

I felt the deep rumble of his laughter. " You don't have to. Just understand that when your heart decides to take a different path I'll be there to snatch it up."

I sighed sadly. " Your gonna have to wait a long time Gray."

" I have nothing but time baby." I could hear the broad smile in his voice.

**Midnight**

By the time I reach my home the sun had already set and the moon had risen high in the sky. The only noise that accompanied me was the sound of my keys rattling.

I kept replaying the scene with Gray over and over in my head. What he said only made me sad. I dont think I'll ever get over Natsu.

When I open my bedroom door I yelp in surprise. Natsu sat on the edge of my bed looking angry.

"oh! Natsu! You scared m-"

"Where were you?" He cut me off. I tried to look away but he was up and holding my face between his hands.

" You went after Gray didnt you?" The pain in his eyes brought tears to mine.

" Do you love him?" He asked desperately searching my eyes for the answer. I shook my head frantically.

" I dont love him." I whispered " I love you." His frown softened.

He brought us over to the bed and pinned my hands underneath his. He began kissing my neck, down across my chest, my cheeks and then finally reached my lips. The kiss lasted for hours, weeks, even decades. By the time he broke away he was breathing roughly.

" Say it" he said in between kisses. " Tell me that your mine."

I laughed breathlessly. I love this man. I love everything about him. I don't want to have anyone else but him.

" I'm yours." I whispered in his ear before he turned off the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOkay So I never wrote anything like this and I'm sorry if it's not any good x]<br>I would still love for you to comment of course! :D **


End file.
